My Dark Life (Hidashi)
by Coolgamevampman
Summary: Hiro has a girlfriend that is abusive. He cuts, a lot. It's his way of having safe pain because if he cuts too deep then he can stop. Hiro wants his girlfriend to leave him alone, but that's not in her vocabulary. Hiro wishes for someone to find and help him. Contains Hiro X Tadashi. Warning Doesn't intend to make fun of anyone for to ridicule in n't like. Don't read.
1. Lemme catch you up

Hiro was laying on his bed. Well, it was more like trying to forget about his girlfriend that was killing him, literally. Hiro looked under his bed and pulled out a box that had the words gum, written on it. Hiro opened the box filed with 'gum'. This was not like any other gum. This was gum for special people. This gum was for those who had to get rid of pent up feelings, get feelings, or wanted to be hurt. Hiro stuck 2 fingers inside the box and cut himself. Hiro grabbed the razor blade that had cut him and put it on his bed. He then put the box back under his bed and held the razor blade close to him. He moved his long sleeves up to his elbow and counted how many times he had done this already.

"52 cuts and counting." Said Hiro.

"53."

"54."

"55."

The cuts kept going as Hiro deeply needed to get a safe type of pain. This was safe because he could stop it, if he cut too much, or too deep. With his girlfriend however, it was like a never ending game of freeze dance. At moments he would be able to do nothing and breathe. for 80% of the time though, she would make him feel pain her way. Hiro has broke up with her, many times actually. She was just the type that doesn't take "I hate you and want you to leave me alone for as long as I live" seriously. You know the phrase "until the cows come home"? Well she would keep hurting him until the cows died, pigs fly, and Hiro and her were the only 2 alive.

"Well, now that I added my daily dose of 10 cuts on my arm. I'm ready to go and forget about my day and sleep." Said Hiro.

Hiro lived with his aunt Cass. She wouldn't stop telling him to break up with his girlfriend. Hiro was lucky that Cass didn't pry into others personal belongings, including their rooms. If she did, and watched Hiro closely enough then she would know that he cuts.


	2. A Date with GoGo

"Where is he? When he gets here, i'm gonna hurt him hard." Said GoGo.

Hiro started walking towards the library to read some books about other people that cut. Reading books that relate to you is good. Seeing how they handle it and how it goes wrong. Hiro was only a block away from the library, so it didn't take long. When he noticed that the library had a dark spot, his eyes widened.

"Oh, no. Not today. I hate it when she surprises me. Actually I hate her in general." Said Hiro.

Hiro started looking around, trying to avoid her again. Hiro found nothing. He knew what was going to happen and how it was going to end.

"Hey, where have you been? I got a D on my test and I need you more than ever." Said GoGo

GoGo grabbed Hiro by the shoulders and shoved him into the wall outside of the library. Hiro winced in pain because GoGo was strong and when it came to Hiro, she didn't hold back. GoGo raised her hand and slapped Hiro. She did this 5 times, until Hiro's face started bleeding. GoGo knew that she had to move to a new area or else he would start screaming. She then punched Hiro in the stomach until He started coughing up blood.

"I have a surprise, cutie." Said GoGo

She then pulled out a razor blade and a lemon. The ultimate form of torcher. GoGo cut Hiro deep and fast on his legs. Once she finished marking Hiro with 60 cuts, she cut deep into the lemon and squeezed the juices all over Hiro's cuts. Hiro cried out in pain as GoGo pushed the lemon on the deepest cut she made on his body. She then pulled out some duck tape and placed it over Hiro's mouth.

"Don't try to lick it off like last time." Said GoGo.

Hiro wanted her dead. that thought was the only thing going through his mind, while she kept on hurting him.

"I saved the worst for last." Said GoGo devil like.

She pulled out a gun with one bullet in it and pointed it at Hiro's foot. When she pulled the trigger Hiro thought he was going to die this time. She has never done anything this extreme before. Hiro felt immense pain and his shoe filling with blood. GoGo then left. Hiro waited 2 minutes before he walked his way to the ER, again. Once Hiro was inside the hospital, 3 doctors and a nurse put him on a gurney and pushed him into a room.

. . .

All they really did was remove the bullet. They didn't ask any questions, didn't tell him to remove his shirt or pants and they didn't even take off the duck tape. Hiro was walking home very slowly. He was glad that he lived, well he would be if he knew she was dead. Hiro started crying, after reliving all those moments that she called "Precious Time". Hiro ripped off the duck tape, knowing Cass would have a cow if she say him come close to death. Hiro needed to stay in a hotel for one night. Hiro reached into his pocket and pulled $200. He knew that would be enough to get a room that had a bed. Hiro went into the Hotel and checked in to room 667.

"Just my luck. I'm always so close to dying and yet i'm still alive. It's like i'm living in Death Note." Said Hiro.


	3. A Night at the Hotel

Hiro opens the door to his hotel room for the night and is delighted with the design of the room. There was one bed and one bathroom. No t.v. and no phone. The wallpaper on the walls were black and torn.

"It's like how I feel inside. I need help, but I can still live life." Said Hiro.

Hiro knew that this was a good idea. He pulled out his phone to let Cass know where he was. She was fine with it, she didn't like it, but she was fine with it. Hiro knew he needed something to do in the hotel or else he would try to buy a pack of "gum" again. Hiro ran down the stairs of the two story hotel and made his way to the library. The library was almost vacant because there was only three people there, including the librarian. Hiro went over to the section called "Cutting and Suicidal". Hiro looked at all the books and he was a little upset because he had already read all of them. Hiro went over to the LGBT books for a change. Hiro always thought LGBT was so interesting. How instead of most movies, girls woulds kiss girls. Boys would kiss boys. A girl would be a boy and a boy would be a girl. Hiro looked at the book "The Five Stages of Andrew Brawly". Hiro automatically took interest. He had just finished Red Band Society and liked people meeting in the hospital. Hiro read the back and a few pages in and checked the book out. Hiro went back to the hotel and started reading the book. Hiro loved the book and the romance between the two main characters. (I haven't read the book yet.) Once Hiro was done, he checked the time, his little flip phone said it was 2:47 AM. Hiro decided to go to a cafe for a little bit, so that he can have a nice warm drink before he went to bed. Hiro went to a cafe close to the library. The cafe was called "Starbucks Wannabe". It was a fitting title. Hiro went and ordered a small Decaf coffee with cream and sugar. Hiro was almost halfway done with his drink when he heard some motorcycles pull in the parking lot. All the motorcyclists were male and not happy.

"Hey, I want a large coffee!" Yelled one of the motorcyclists.

The one who called out was about 26, had blond hair, red eyes that were blood shot, and wore leather. Hiro just kept his head down, started sipping is drink and continued reading his book.

"Hey, boss. I think I found you a new toy!" Said the smallest motorcyclist.

Hiro's eyes got wide after hearing that. He continued reading and pushed the book even higher now to block his face even more. Hiro started thinking for the worst about what a 26 year old male needed a 15 year old teen as a toy. The motorcyclists started heading over to him. Hiro had read all about rape, and how to stop it. Hiro put his right hand in his pocket where he kept an emergency razor blade. He never used it for his arms. It was only for safety. Hiro knew that blades get dull over time.

"Hey, what is a kid like you doing out late on a night like this?" Asked the biker.

"I'm a night owl." Said Hiro.

Hiro said the only reasonable thing he could think off. The biker started caressing his hair. He didn't like it when people touched his hair, especially if he didn't like them.

"Would you please stop touching my hair." Said Hiro.

"Why? What could you possibly do?" Said The Biker.

Hiro thought of some things he would do. While he was thinking these things he looked at the delinquent's name patch. It read "Daddy". Hiro knew he wanted this guy dead.

"Hey, boss. Maybe you should take him out back, where we all can have some fun." Said one of the bikers.

Hiro wished this day would just end and everyone would leave him alone.


	4. I Don't Want This

Daddy took Hiro by the shoulders and brought him in between the Library and the cafe. Hiro started fidgeting as hard as he can. Hiro brought out his razor blade and cut Daddy in the eye. This wasn't a normal cut that would clear up in a few seconds either. Hiro took the razor blade and shoved it in Daddy's eye, really deep. So deep that Hiro lost the razor blade. Daddy started covering his left eye with his left hand.

"Now i'm gonna rape you until you bleed!" Said Daddy

Hiro knew that was a bad idea, but maybe his accuracy will be off now. (Too early?) The other bikers not only held Hiro up against the wall so he couldn't move, but they also started kissing Hiro all over.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLPP!" Yelled Hiro as loud as his lungs could produce.

. . .

"Tadashi, I want you to go and find your brother." Said Aunt Cass.

"But, we've never met and I don't know where he is." Said Tadashi.

"He is staying at the hotel that is about to be demolished. If he isn't there check the library."

"Okay, but I want you to know that however he takes it, it won't be over my head."

"I know. I probaly should of had you two meet earlier."

"I'm gonna check the library first. Bye Cass."

With that end call button push, Tadashi grabbed his holster and gun. Tadashi hoped that he would know his brother when he saw him.

. . .

The biker gang was still kissing all over Hiro. He hated it, but was glad that they didn't go to the next level.

"Okay, boys. Time to go hardcore." Said Daddy with such delight Hiro started crying. Hiro's tears covered his face. He started going red everywhere not only because he was crying but because his hands were above his head for about ten minutes now. Hiro tried kicking them all away, but they held his legs down. They started to put they're hand up hhis shirt and down his pants. Hiro cried more now than he ever did in his entire life.

. . .

Tadashi was on his moped and going 30mph. He slowly started putting his hand on his gun as he heard cries of someone yelling "Stop, I don't want this." Tadashi came up to a library and a cafe. He started walking on the side of the library building and peeked to see what was happening. Tadashi's jaw dropped through the earth and all the way to the other side. He saw a teenager getting touched by a huge biker gang. Tadashi started trying to see if the teen did want to be touched, but when he saw all the tears being shed by him, he knew that's not what he wanted. Tadashi pulled out his gun, stood in between the ally and cocked his gun.

"Let go of the teenager or i'll kill all of you!" Demanded Tadashi.

"Come now, he is enjoying it. Can't you tell?" Said Daddy.

"Oh, yeah. My first clue was that he was crying."

Hiro started looking up to see who was standing up for him. It was a tall man, with black hair and great big blue ocean eyes. Hiro noticed that all the biker gang members stood still in there places. They stopped touching him.

"You can either had him over or I will shoot you all down. Your choice!" Said Tadashi.

"How about you just leave me with my new toy, unless, you wanna join?"

Tadashi was getting enraged at all of the bikers. Tadashi pulled the trigger and shot Daddy in the heart. Time froze. Hiro was just a few seconds away from getting sexually harrased and now he is witnessing the death of a man. All the biker gang members were trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Give him to me or you will all meet the same fate!" Said Tadashi.

All the biker gang members ran out of the ally and to their motorcycles. Tadashi put his gun away and got to Hiro's hight and asked

"How bad did they hurt you? Are you okay? What is your name?"

"They were about to rape me, after they kissed me. I am having a terrible day and Hiro."

Once Tadashi heard his name, his eyes got too wide to fit in his eye sockets. Tadashi noticed the cuts on Hiro and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for saving me. Who are you and why are you hugging me? Please don't tell me your like them." Said Hiro.

"No! I'm not like them at all. I'm comforting you and i'm Tadashi. Your brother."


	5. My Brother?

Hiro was staring at Tadashi's eyes. His blue eyes that was like an ocean that Hiro got lost in. Hiro was thinking about what Tadashi said. On how he was his brother. Hiro knew he didn't have a brother. The last time he asked Aunt Cass if he had any siblings, she just said "No." and kept watching t.v.

"I don't have a brother. Aunt Cass said so." Said Hiro

"She called me and told me to go and get you because you were staying at a hotel. I'm glad that I saved you before those idiots could rape you." Said Tadashi.

"How old are you, Tadashi?"

"I am 20 years old. How old are you?"

"I'm 16."

"Aunt Cass wanted us to meet earlier, but I guess having me preventing you from getting raped is a pretty good bonding moment."

Tadashi chuckled.

"Thank you again, Tadashi.

"Anytime."

"Can you take me back to Aunt Cass' cafe?"

"Yeah. I go there anytime I need a free breakfast."

Hiro's sleeve came up a bit and Tadashi saw a lot of cut marks. He thought that the Bikers must have been abusive. Hiro and Tadashi got on the moped and started making there way home.

"Hey, Tadashi. I think a turtle just challenged us to a drag race. I don't know if we should accept though, this thing might not be fast enough to beat the turtle at walking speed." Said Hiro.

"Wow, you funny, cute, sarcastic, and have great hair. It's like a mini version of me." Said Tadashi.

Hiro blushed as soon as he heard his brother call him cute.

"Apparently the only thing I attract is bikers and abusive girlfriends. I wish that someone would help me." Said Hiro Internally. (He said in his head)

They pulled infront of the cafe, and Aunt Cass came out and hugged Tadashi and Hiro.

"Aunt Cass, how come you never told Hiro about me?" Said Tadashi.

"You never told me I had a brother!" Said Hiro.

"Look, I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but I would like for you two to catch up your entire lives to one another." Said Cass.

She smiled went inside to set up Tadashi's bed.

"Will you be staying the night?" Asked Hiro.

"Yes! Actually, I will be staying until I get out of college, if that's alright with you."

"That would be amazing!"

Hiro and Tadashi started to walk inside and talked to each other for a few hours, until the talked themselves to sleep.


	6. You weren't Suppose to see that

**I won't be working on this fanfic for at the least 3 days. Fri-Sun. Thanks for all the support by the way.**

Tadashi was the first to wake up. Hiro was still asleep. Tadashi looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 10:05 AM. Once Cass set up a bed for Tadashi, he moved it close to Hiro so that they could talk longer. Tadashi saw that Hiro was burried under the covers. Tadashi saw that Hiro didn't wear a shirt while he slept. Tadashi remembered the cut marks on Hiro's wrist and decided to see if Hiro's arm was healing. Once Tadashi found Hiro's arm through the covers, he slowly pulled it out. Once Tadashi saw Hiro's arm he dropped it, then walked back over to his bed.

"My brother cuts. My brother is cutting. My brother is a cutter."

Tadashi said this over and over again. Thinking it was just a bad dream. His brother could never cut. Sure, the didn't know each other, but he knew any sibling of his would never cut. Tadashi noticed that only one of Hiro's shoes was on the floor close to his bed. Tadashi wanted to know just why his brother slept with a shoe on one foot and not the other. Tadashi slowly pushed Hiro through the bed so he could see his brother's foot. It was cover by Hiro's shoe and was really husky. Tadashi knew this was his brother and knew he didn't have husky feet, so his brother shouldn't. Tadashi slowly untied Hiro's shoe and slipped it off. Tadashi saw the blood covered bandages and slowly unwrapped them. Hiro winced at the pain and shot up from a dead sleep.

"Tadashi, u-uh, what are you doing?" Said Hiro.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you cutting and why do you have a foot covered in blood?" Said Tadashi in a stern, angry voice.

"U-uh, next chapter?"

"Nice try, but the writer won't post a chapter this short."

"Right. Anyway I don't know why my foot is covered in blood or why I have all these random cut marks."

"Don't give me that shit! These aren't just some cat scratches and don't get me started on your foot. I want answers now!"

"Why do you care? I have had only one night to meet my brother and he accuses me of cutting and shooting my self in the foot. How dare you."

"Hold up. I didn't say anything about shooting yourself in the foot. Are you doing that too?"

"No, of course not. That would be stupid."

"Then who shot you in the foot?"

"My girlfriend!" Hiro yelled as if Tadashi was pressuring him.


	7. Why Didn't You Do That Earlier?

**I won't be working on this fanfic for at the least 3 days. Fri-Sun. Thanks for all the support by the way.**

Tadashi was the first to wake up. Hiro was still asleep. Tadashi looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 10:05 AM. Once Cass set up a bed for Tadashi, he moved it close to Hiro so that they could talk longer. Tadashi saw that Hiro was burried under the covers. Tadashi saw that Hiro didn't wear a shirt while he slept. Tadashi remembered the cut marks on Hiro's wrist and decided to see if Hiro's arm was healing. Once Tadashi found Hiro's arm through the covers, he slowly pulled it out. Once Tadashi saw Hiro's arm he dropped it, then walked back over to his bed.

"My brother cuts. My brother is cutting. My brother is a cutter."

Tadashi said this over and over again. Thinking it was just a bad dream. His brother could never cut. Sure, the didn't know each other, but he knew any sibling of his would never cut. Tadashi noticed that only one of Hiro's shoes was on the floor close to his bed. Tadashi wanted to know just why his brother slept with a shoe on one foot and not the other. Tadashi slowly pushed Hiro through the bed so he could see his brother's foot. It was cover by Hiro's shoe and was really husky. Tadashi knew this was his brother and knew he didn't have husky feet, so his brother shouldn't. Tadashi slowly untied Hiro's shoe and slipped it off. Tadashi saw the blood covered bandages and slowly unwrapped them. Hiro winced at the pain and shot up from a dead sleep.

"Tadashi, u-uh, what are you doing?" Said Hiro.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you cutting and why do you have a foot covered in blood?" Said Tadashi in a stern, angry voice.

"U-uh, next chapter?"

"Nice try, but the writer won't post a chapter this short."

"Right. Anyway I don't know why my foot is covered in blood or why I have all these random cut marks."

"Don't give me that shit! These aren't just some cat scratches and don't get me started on your foot. I want answers now!"

"Why do you care? I have had only one night to meet my brother and he accuses me of cutting and shooting my self in the foot. How dare you."

"Hold up. I didn't say anything about shooting yourself in the foot. Are you doing that too?"

"No, of course not. That would be stupid."

"Then who shot you in the foot?"

"My girlfriend!" Hiro yelled as if Tadashi was pressuring him.


	8. What Are You Doing?

"Why did your girlfriend do this to you?" Yelled Tadashi.

"Because she's a lunatick with Anger managment problems!" Said Hiro.

"You have to break up with her if she is literally killing you!"

"I've tried! She doesn't have leave me alone in her vocabulary"

"Did you call the police?"

"Why would I do that? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I sent my girlfriend to jail?"

Tadashi felt the need to slap his brother.

"Look, either you call the police and send her to jail or I will take over and solve the issue my way." Said Tadashi.

"Fine." Said Hiro reaching for the phone in his pocket.

"Why did you even date her anyway?"

"Well, when I was walking to the library one day, she saw me and thought I looked like I needed to be straightened out. I tried running and hiding from her, but whenever Aunt Cass goes out for a few groceries, she comes and hurts me. She leaves scars and marks, but as long as i'm still alive, it's nothing too bad."

"Dude, she literally shot you in the foot."

"I know."

Hiro called the police and they came over so that Hiro could tell them where she was. Once they found her, they brought her to their police cars.

"Hiro you asshole. I will find you and kill you for this." Said GoGo. She then had a smirk on her face. She knew that when Hiro got home after the Biker incident that she put a little thing on him that will drive him to the brink of death while he was sleeping.

Aunt Cass got told the news about GoGo and was going to let her boys knew how she felt when she got home.

"It's about time you finally got rid of her." Said Cass.

"Yeah, I wonder why he still dated her for so long?" Said Tadashi.

Hiro went through all the reasons why he never broke up with her. She was the only person that cared for him that wasn't as a family type of relationship. Sure, she only wanted him to get beat up, but at least she wanted him. Another reason was that he started getting use to the pain. It was fun watching her finding new ways to torchure him, without killing him. She put a lot of effort in beating him up. More effort then he ever put into anything.


	9. What Should I Do Now?

Hiro has been attempting suicide for a week now because of something he heard his brother say in a dream.

"Just kill yourself!" played over and over again. Hiro was able to forget about it for a few seconds whenever Tadashi kissed him, but he then imagined his brother saying those words. He knew that eventually Tadashi would notice. Hiro didn't want his brother to die because of him. He felt terrible. Hiro grabbed some rope that was left over from the last time he tried and threw it over a fan.

"If I could find a way to make sure GoGo doesn't kill him, then I would be able to enjoy him more. I don't know when she'll come or who she'll kill, but she won't kill anyone if i'm dead." Said Hiro.

. . .

"What has he been doing?" Said Tadashi.

"Well this is new to him and not you, so you have to remember to take things slow." Said Aunt Cass.

"I know that, but whenever I kiss him, he looks like he is about to burst into tears."

"Don't worry, he'll come around."

"I'm going to check on him!"

"What? Why?"

"I have a feeling he needs my help. Call it an impulse or brotherly bond, but my Hiro needs me."

Tadashi rushed upstairs to check on Hiro.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yelled Tadashi.

"I don't want to hurt you, Tadashi!" Said Hiro.

"What are you talking about? The only way you could hurt me is if you die!"

"But if I don't die, then she'll come for you!"

"Who?"

"GoGo."

"I don't understand. GoGo is in jail."

"Every night since she left, I have been having the same nightmare. I wake up and She kills Aunt Cass, you and then me. Right before she kills you you say "Just kill yourself". I couldn't live if I knew that I was the reason why you died. She won't come after you if i'm not alive."

"That doesn't make sense, Hiro! How could you have the same nightmare for a week? How could you think I would want you to die? I love you Hiro and you know that."

"I love you to, but this is no coincidence. There is nothing to make sure that i'm sane or fine Tadashi!"

Tadashi grabbed Baymax and brought him out in front of Hiro.

"What is that?" Said Hiro.

"Ow." Said Tadashi.

"What are you doing?"

Baymax inflated.

"What seems to be the problem? Said Baymax

"Scan Hiro, Baymax!" Said Tadashi.

Baymax scanned Hiro.

"Your stress levels are high with a chance of being fatal. You also appear to have a small device deep in your scalp that is connected to your brain that can emit dreams/nightmares to the host." Said Baymax.

"Baymax! Trace the Nightmare machine to the controller!" Said Tadashi.

"The controller seems to be GoGo Tomago. She is in jail for brutal assault and will remain captive for a live sentence."

"So that Damn Ex put that in my boyfriend's brain. Now i'm mad!"

"Tadashi, no don't go! I don't want you to die!" Said Hiro.

"I'll be alright Hiro. Worse case scenario, she gets another life sentence." Said Tadashi.

Tadashi then cut the rope that was about to take Hiro's life and went down to the county jail.

Tadashi and GoGo were in the same room with a piece of glass in between both of them.

"I know that your giving my boyfriend nightmare, GoGo." Said Tadashi.

"I don't know what your talking about. That kind of science takes skills to make." Said GoGo.

"Don't give me bullshit GoGo! I know your giving him nightmares that are making him wanna commit suicide!"

"Fine. I am, but i'm going to stop."

"You better because I don't want to see my brother hurt."

Tadashi started to get up and leave.

"Once I stop using it for a week, it will inject a poisonous and fatal liquid into his brain that will kill him in a few minutes." Said GoGo with a smile.

"What?" Tadashi said in shock.

"Yep. There is no way I can disconnect it from my victim. If anyone tries to remove it manually, then it will send 1.21 gigawatts threw whoever is messing with it."

Tadashi was worried for Hiro's health.

"I would like to say that I haven't even used it today, so you have six days until Hiro dies." Said GoGo.


	10. Six Days Left

Tadashi ran home because he needed to tell his brother the news that he was going to die soon. He only had six more days to spend with his brother/boyfriend. He didn't want to see his brother die. He needed Hiro to keep him sane. If he didn't have Hiro, he was going to quit school and live with Aunt Cass. Tadashi soon made it home.

"Hiro!" Yelled Tadashi.

"Yes?" Said Hiro.

"You only have six more days to live. There is no way to extend it or shorten it. In six days, the nightmare machine will inject your brain with poison and you'll die in a few minutes. If someone tries to remove it, then they will be pumped with 1.21 gigawatts."

I'm going to die? Why would she do this to me? What did I do to deserve this? Hiro ran these questions through his head a few times. Hiro felt his eyes start to water. Hiro needed to run from this. Hiro ran out through the cafe door and out in traffic.

"Hiro!" Yelled Tadashi.

Tadashi ran through the streets and tried to catch up to Hiro, but Hiro was just a bit faster. Hiro ran, he didn't know where he was going to, but he knew he was going somewhere. He needed to get away from this. Maybe someone was willing to risk their life for his. No, that would be selfish of him. It couldn't be Tadashi because he would die without his boyfriend. Hiro wanted to leave the world and be free from this, but not without Tadashi. What is that was how they could be happy? They leave the world at the same time. It seems unreasonable, but it didn't seem impossible. That's why they invented assisted suicide. Hiro felt an arm grab his shoulder. The person was behind Hiro and quickly dragged him back into an ally.

"So, looks like i've finally found you. About time too. I hear you're really popular." Said the man.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Said Hiro.

The man blindfolded Hiro, put Hiro in handcuffs and pulled out a knife.

"I wanna play a game. I will place my knife through an organ and if you guess right, then I won't push my knife through there. Ready?" Said the man.

"NO!" Yelled Hiro.

"Tough shit!"

The man hovered his knife over Hiro's stomach.

"Guess where?" Said the man.

"Uhh, the heart?" Said Hiro.

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes!"

"Wrong!"

The man took his knife and slowly pushed it through Hiro's shirt. He kept slowly pushing until he met skin. Hiro felt his eyes welling up with tears. Hiro didn't want to cry in front of this person. If he did, it would only excite him more. The man kept pushing through Hiro's stomach slowly. Hiro started to feel himself losing his appetite.

"Are you enjoying this?" Asked the man

"NO!" Said Hiro.

"Good."

The man kept pushing the knife through more and more. Hiro started to feel lightheaded. Soon Hiro was coughing. He knew something was coming up his throat. Once the liquid did, he knew what it was. He knew that metallic taste anywhere. It was blood. The man kept pushing more and more, all the way through Hiro's body. Hiro coughed up more and more blood. Hiro started shaking uncontrollably due to the loss of blood. Hiro remembered being at this state once. It was when he was limping to the ER. He was about to pass out before the doctors got him into a room. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to live through this one.

"GoGo will be so happy to know that you're dead! I'm gonna get paid so much." Said the man.

Hiro felt something inside of him snap. Hiro stood up, ripped off the handcuffs and the blindfold. The man saw Hiro before him, enraged. Hiro then grabbed the man's knife and started jabbing the man. Hiro was starting to hate GoGo. He now wanted her dead. If he had to die tonight, he would make sure to kill GoGo first. Hiro's stomach blood mixed with the blood coming out of all the gashes he dug into the man. The blood soon covered there bodies. Once the man went limp, Hiro soon passed out and fell towards the entrance of the ally. Tadashi found Hiro shortly afterwards and took him to the hospital.  



	11. Hospital fun

Hiro was in the ER and Tadashi was outside of his room. Is my brother going to die? Who would do this to him? Why would someone do this to him? Wait. Who wanted to see my brother dead? GOGO! Tadashi knew who his culprate was. He was going to get her for this. A person was pulled into the same room as Hiro's with blood covering them. Tadashi remembered why he was here and why. The thought of having his brother dead, started the water works for him.

The doctor stepped outside of Hiro's room.

"Is he okay? Will he be fine?" Asked Tadashi.

"We don't know. How did he get stabbed through the stomach though?" Asked the doctor.

"I found him in an ally. He was holding a knife and had blood all over him. There was another guy there that was dead. I saw a blindfold and some handcuffs that were broken."

"I see. Well either the man tried to kill Hiro or Hiro tried to kill the man."

"I'm sure the man attacked Hiro."

"I don't know. All I can saw is that if Hiro survives, then we'll get our information then."

Tadashi was about to punch the doctor. He doesn't know what he and Hiro had been through. All the torchure, the romance. If Hiro were to kill that man, then why was there a blindfold and handcuffs? Hiro wouldn't kill someone, not even GoGo. That was Tadashi's responsibility. Is it possible that GoGo hired the man to try to kill Hiro? It seemed irrational, but she did shoot him in the foot and make him have nightmares. Would she really try to kill Hiro?

Tadashi soon fell asleep from all the stress, over thinking, and crying.

Hiro woke up. He was in a room where some doctors had there back to him. Hiro got off the bed and saw that he didn't have any blood on him. Hiro started to slowly walk out of the room and towards the waiting room. Hiro saw Tadashi with his head in his hands. Hiro started to poke at his lover.

"Tadashi. Tadashi. TADASHI!" Yelled Hiro.

Tadashi soon jerked awake.

"Hiro, you're alive!" Said Tadashi.

Tadashi grabbed Hiro and hugged him closely. Tadashi never wants to let his brother go. The only thing that can separate them is Death.

"I love you. Don't you ever do that again. You really had me worried!" Said Tadashi

"I love you too. What do you mean? GoGo hired someone to kill me and when he said that GoGo was going to be happy, that was when I busted the handcuffs, ripped off the blindfold and stabbed him. He was pushing his knife through my stomach and it hurt like Hell." Said Hiro.

Tadashi grasped his brother closer. Tadashi was right. Now to kill GoGo. 


	12. Long Live Hidashi

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and favoriting this fanfiction. This has more views than my Big Hero 6 Retelling and that was in progress for 2 months. Time for some Hidashi this chapter. =^_^=**

Tadashi and Hiro were out to get GoGo. They didn't have any evidence. It wouldn't get her killed. It would only keep her in jail longer. There was no point. Hiro was going to die in five days. Tadashi knew how he wanted his brother to go out. Kissing him while they are going to the same place, oblivion, Heaven, Hell, or nowhere. They would spend their last few days together, and go out together. Tadashi was making plans for the two of them. He knew that Hiro was like 15 or something. It wouldn't kill him to drink on his last day. That would only be on his last though, not now. Tadashi and Hiro were going to love ever minute they were spending with each other. Tadashi grabbed Hiro and pulled him into a hotel. They got a room for two so they could die happily and complaining about the waiters. Tadashi loved Hiro and Hiro loved Tadashi, they even said it to each other. Tadashi reached over and grabbed Hiro. He put Hiro next to him so they could hold on to every minute, every hour, every day, together in each others arm.

"Hiro, I love you." Says Tadashi.

Tadashi starts pulling Hiro closer.

"I love you too." Says Hiro.

Tadashi turns Hiro around so they are face to face. Tadashi pulls out his phone and goes on Pandora. Slow, sweet music fills the room.

"Why do you love me? What are your reasons for loving me, cupcake?" Says Tadashi.

"I love your attitude, your hair, your eyes, you. I love you. If you died, I would commit suicide. I couldn't live without you, now that i've found you." Said Hiro.

"I love you because your smart, your sarcastic, your cute, and your a guy."

"You only like guys?"

"Yeah, didn't Cass ever tell you?"

"When? When she was stopping us from meeting or when she was working?"

"I love you."

Those three words pull at Hiro's heart and make him melt like ice cream on a brownie. Hiro pushes Tadashi so that Hiro is on top of his brother. Hiro pins him down, staring at his blue ocean eyes. Hiro slowly reaches down and connects his lips to his brothers. Tadashi takes the kiss and gives back generously. Tadashi pushes Hiro over so that he is on top of Hiro and pushes Hiro deep into the bed. There lips stayed in contact throughout the long make out session. Tadashi starts to pull off Hiro's shirt. When Tadashi sees his brothers body, he gets aroused. He wants to take his brother all the way, but he can't. It's aganst the law and Hiro is underaged. It would be like rape. Then again, they only have five days left to live. Why not enjoy it. Tadashi and Hiro sleep in eachothers arms after some time passes. When they wake up they take a shower and Tadashi gets things ready for the last four days of their lives.


	13. Curse You Hooker

**I have one person telling me to make Hiro live and I have another telling me if Hiro dies to kill GoGo too. It's my fanfic and I love all the reviews, but I can't help what happens. It's not like i'm the fanfic writer or something.**

Tadashi calls and makes sure that they have a massage appointment, room service, and a movie to watch.

"Hiro, i'm going shopping. Need anything?" Asked Tadashi.

"No." Says Hiro.

"Okay."

Tadashi goes to the store and buys a bunch of roses for Hiro. While Tadashi is buying a bunch of roses the gardner asks "Who are these for? Your gilfriend?"  
Tadashi shakes his head. "No it's for my boyfriend." Says Tadashi.

"Oh, what's his name?" Asked the gardener.

"It's Hiro."

"How did you two meet?"

"Well, were brothers so it's pretty hard to get away from him."

The gardner stares at Tadashi with a blank expression. He hands him the roses and Tadashi leaves.  
Tadashi starts heading back to the hotel. Tadashi gets stopped when he feels a hand start to pull him away from light. The hand grabs Tadashi and Tadashi drops the roses. The hand blinds Tadashi and pulls him so that he is facing her. The woman starts to push Tadashi into a brick wall that's behind him and asks "What's your name, hottie?"

"Tadashi and yours?"

"I'm Sara."

"Could you please let me go. I have to get back to the hotel."

"Sorry. If I do that, then how am I gonna have some fun time?"

"You'll have to mate with the next guy you see."

"But they aren't as hot as you."

"And I also bet that they aren't gay, unlike me."

Sara backs away, then gets closer to Tadashi then before.  
"It's too bad because you're missing all this." Said Sara.

"Too bad, but I have to get back to my boyfriend." Said Tadashi.

"Oh, your not going anywhere. You're going to rape me, then pay me."

"I'd rather keep my money, then spend it on a hooker like you."

Tadashi runs out of the ally and towards the hotel. Then he feels a pain in his back that knocks him over his feet. Tadashi reaches his back and feels blood. Sara starts walking up to Tadashi and said "I'm going to get paid, no matter what!" Tadashi hands her his wallet. Sara takes all his money and gives him back his wallet, then she leaves him. Tadashi starts crawling back to the hotel until his vision goes dark.

Hiro is at the hotel starting at the clock. It's 9:20 PM. He left at 7:13. He should've been back by now. Hiro gets up from the bed and starts pacing around the room.

"Is Tadashi alright? Is Tadashi safe? Is Tadashi alive?"

The phone starts ringing and Hiro answers it.

"Hello?" Said Hiro.

"Hiro Hamada?" Asked the woman

"Speaking."

"Tadashi Hamada is in the hospital and you are marked as his emergency contacts."

Hiro dropped the phone.


	14. Hospital Catastrophy

**Heads up. I can't work on this fanfic over the weekend. Sorry. I know all of you are anticipating the ending, but I have to think of it first.**

Hiro ran to the hospital as fast as he could. When he arrived, he ran to Tadashi's room. He saw his boyfriend laying in bed with a IV hooked into his arm and a bandage around his back.

"Tadashi what happened? Did GoGo do this? I'll kill her!" Said Hiro.

"No. It was a hooker called Sara. She shot me in the back when I refused to have sex with her and stole all my money."

"Don't scare my like that again!"

"I couldn't control it."

"I know. I'm just upset that everyone is trying to kill us."

"It seems that way."

"Are you fine now?"

"Yeah, they took out the bullet and are gonna keep me here for a day for two."

"But we only have three days left until I die."

"I have made a decision Hiro. The day you die I will die with you."

Hiro gawked at Tadashi's words. Tears started to fill the teen's eyes.

"Tadashi you can't die. Isn't it bad if you commit suicide?"

"I never said I was going to commit suicide. I said that the day you die I will die too. I have to sign some papers and they'll give me some anesthesia, give my organs to people who need them more, and i'll see you in heaven."

"Tadashi how could you do that? It's good you're helping other people, but giving up life."

"I know what i'm doing!"

"Don't snap at me. I don't have the option to life. My girlfriend was planning on killing me and I knew it."

"Wait. What?"

"I knew she was going to kill me."

"You Asshole! What the hell were you thinking? If you knew she was going to kill you, then why didn't you tell the police?"

"She has bypassed they're claims."

"Why has she kept you alive so long if she was just going to kill you?"

Tears start flowing past Hiro's neck. Tadashi's water works were yet to start.

"She gave meaning to my life. She put more effort into hurting me, more than I put effort into anything. She made me scared to face the world. Day in and day out. She gave me a reason to hold on to each day as though it were my last. I didn't break up with her or call the police because I had nothing to live for until I met her. Without her, I wouldn't have a reason to get out of bed and face the world. That is why I held onto her for so long." Said Hiro.

"You have a reason to face the world everyday, because you have me." Said Tadashi.

"If I hadn't decided to go to the library or the cafe, then I wouldn't have met you. Aunt Cass would still be working in the cafe and I would still be cutting and getting shot by GoGo. We both know it."

"That may be true, but now you have me to cry to when she hurts you. When to try to hurt yourself I will always be there to stop you."

"I know."

"I'm not just saying that, Hiro."

"I know, Tadashi."

"I love you."

"I know!"

"I was out getting you roses when Sara caught me and pulled me into the ally."

"I just want our time to last a lot longer."

"It will. It will happen and we'll have all the time together we could possibly want in a few days."

"What if it's not worth it Tadashi. What if we break up before five days pass when we're in heaven or hell. It will all be for nothing."

Tadashi stood up, ripped out the IV and kissed Hiro.

"We have to live like we're dying." Said Tadashi.

"I know." Said Hiro.

"Okay, now then, let's go and spend the rest of our time together."

"Uhh... Tadashi, I don't feel to hot."

Hiro fainted in Tadashi's arms. Tears started filling Tadashi's eyes.

"Doctor! We need a doctor!" Yelled Tadashi.

A doctor came by and started performing a couple of tests on Hiro. The doctor did an CAT scan of Hiro and saw that his brain was swelling viscously in just mere moments. It was clear Hiro had Hydrocephalus that would kill him in a few minutes. The liquid caused the brain to swell and could lead to the patient being Fatal. He didn't know and doubted Hiro's chances of living, but was going to try.

**Aren't I just evil? Gosh writing this gives me such a rush, time to work on Bruised, Bled, and Beloved.**


	15. Hospital Catastrophy Part 2

**I am back and i'm sure all of you want to know what will happen to Hiro and why it happened in the first place. Thank you so much for the reviews and reading. I have done my research for this one, so sit back, hold on tight, and read the somewhat descriptive procedure. This is the longest chapter in the whole fanfic. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

The doctor pulled Hiro into an operating room and placed Hiro on the table. The doctor hooked Hiro up to a heart monitor.

"Nurse, we have to perform a Ventriculoperitoneal shunt, stat!" Said the doctor.

The nurse grabbed everything to perform the procedure. A scalpel, a clipper, a drill, a few catheters, an endoscope, a valve, and anesthesia. The doctor knew that he didn't have long, but he might just have enough time. The nurse put Hiro under anesthesia because he didn't need to see this. The doctor grabbed the clippers and shaved Hiro's hair-I can't believe that just happened-and went on. The doctor grabbed the scalpel and made a U-shape cut behind the ear and another cut on the belly and the throat. The doctor grabbed the drill and drilled a hole into his skull. The doctor grabbed the catheter and passed it into a ventricle of the brain. He also put the endoscope in Hiro's brain to see inside the ventricle. The doctor grabbed another catheter and placed it in Hiro's ear under his skin, the doctor readjusted the tube through the incision made on Hiro's throat. The doctor took the valve and connected it with the catheter through Hiro's ear under his skin. More pressure started to build in Hiro's brain, but the valve opened and the excess fluid drained through the catheter. The doctor got all the fluids out of Hiro's brain and took Hiro into a hospital room.

...

Tadashi was ready to crumble from all the stress and worrying. It was killing him. Tadashi felt his knees wobble under the slightest pressure, even though he was sitting in a chair. He checked his watch hoping the time would go faster.

"It has been a hour and a half, aren't they done yet?" Said Tadashi.

He was ready to kill someone to get answers, but that would require him to move and there was no way that was gonna happen. Tadashi started thinking of the best and the worst.

_He could live and we could be happy together. This could all be a dream. The procedure could go wrong and I would have to die a few days early. This could be because of GoGo and Sara. This could be because of all the stress Hiro has had to go through the past couple of days. This could be because I loved him too much and put pressure on him._

Tadashi accidently fell asleep in the waiting chair.

...

"Doctor what is that?" Asked the nurse.

"I don't know, but let's try to remove it." Said the doctor.

The doctor had finished the successful procedure and was going through Hiro's body removing everything and checking to see if he left anything in there. The doctor grabbed some rubber gloved and slowly pulled the tick-like object out of Hiro's brain. Once the object was removed it bit the doctor and Hiro's pulse started increasing. The doctor put the object into a bag and got Tadashi.

"Everything went well and Hiro is fine Tadashi." Said the doctor.

"Thank you. Do you know what could of started this?" Asked Tadashi.

"No, but we found a small object in his brain. We don't know what it is, but once we took care of it, he started to increase blood circulatory."

"Thank you, but how did you remove it?"

"I reached in and pulled it out with rubber gloves."

"Oh."

"Hiro should be aloud to go back home in a day or two."

"Thanks again."

Tadashi ran to Hiro's room, needing to find the one who was murdering him mentally.

...

"So I see they found it, huh? Don't worry, I have something else that's more deadly. This time however, I won't let you know about it." Said GoGo.

Hiro was still under anesthesia and couldn't hear, feel, or move. GoGo pulled out a vile of VX. A deadly chemical nerve agent used during the 1980s Iran-Iraq war. She opened the vial slowly, wanting to take in every last second of it. Then she heard someone heading towards the room. She closed the vile and hid under the bed ASAP. Tadashi walked into the room. The sight of Hiro without a single strand of hair on his head made Tadashi stop dead in his tracks. After taking it in for a few seconds, he walked in and sat next to Hiro. He grabbed his hand.

"I'm glad you're alive. I was about to sign the papers to give away all my organs until the doctor told me everything went great. I love you." Said Tadashi.

GoGo was waiting for visiting hours to be over so that she can kill Hiro. When she heard Tadashi tell his brother that he loved him however, that was when she clenched tightly onto the vile, making it crack. It wasn't a big crack, but it was enough to make the contents slowly leak onto her without knowing. Her stomach hurt and her chest tightened so fast, it was like a punch. She looked down and saw the crack in the vile.

"Shit!" She yelled.

"Who is that?" Asked Tadashi.

GoGo got out from under the bed and dropped the rest of the VX over Hiro's body.

"GOGO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled Tadashi. (Clearly)

"Killing your BF." SHe said with a smile.

Tadashi called security and doctors. Once he called them however, she pulled out her knife and cut Hiro's heart monitor. Security grabbed her and took her away while doctors brought Hiro into another room, but it was too late.

**Don't you all hate me? WOW. 3 cliffhangers back to back. I am on a roll. If I do anymore cliffhangers, though, I'm afraid someone is going to kill me. Oh, well. It's worth it to read your reviews. Have a great day/night. See you in a few days.**


	16. The Reveal of GoGo

**Hello, everyone. I can't wait to write this chapter. I have been thinking about this nonstop. I have an ending that some of you might have seen coming, but probably not all of you. I hope. No, it's not done yet, but it's close.**

Once GoGo was gone, A doctor cut Hiro's clothing and put him in a cleaning area and washed Hiro down with soap and water. it took almost 15 minutes. Tadashi had to step outside to clear his mind.

_Will he die this time? Is it contagious? Will it kill me?_

Everyone soon evacuated the building. Tadashi still didn't leave. He wanted to be as close to Hiro as he could. He needed to know that he was alright and why GoGo is out for his blood.

Tadashi was at jail and needed to talk to GoGo about her killing Hiro. (No. He isn't dead.)

"Why are you out for Hiro's blood GoGo?" Asked Tadashi.

"What's it matter to you?" Asked GoGo.

"If he dies, I want to know who the culprit is."

"Who cares if he dies?"

"I care. Hiro is apart of my family and if a family member dies it affects everyone."

"I know."

"What the hell do you mean I know?"

"I have personal experience."

"You're lying."

"Shut up."

"You just want sympathy from me so I can feel sorry for you just long enough for you to kill me."

"Shut up."

"You don't have any of your family members dead! None of them have been infected with some liquid VX, none of them have gotten shot in the foot, and none of them are about to die."

"Shut the hell up! It's all bullshit, Tadashi!"

With every word, GoGo's eyes shot out another tear. Tadashi started feeling guilty for what he said. You can fake a lot of stuff, but not pain.

"My mom died when I was three-years-old. When she died, my dad became an alcoholic. He bought girls, banged them, then berated them in front of me. When that shit happens to you. It changes who you are, who you were, and who you're gonna be. Then, one night, he stopped beating the girl when he saw me watching him. That's when he stopped getting prostitutes and did all those things to me instead. All the pain, abuse, verbal and physical, and humiliation. It hurt me. This all happened to me when I was still in elementary school. One of the teachers saw a mark on me and sent the authorities to my house, but my dad got past them. When I came home, he pulled out the belt and left me unable to sit for days. Once my ass stopped bleeding after a few minutes, that was when he took me to the hospital. He tried to kill me. That stuff affects you hard. I do it to Hiro so he can feel the pain I went through. If I kept going, I knew he was going to one day hurt me and it would be my fault. I don't care though. Well, I hoped you enjoyed my story, Tadashi." Said GoGo

Tadashi started feeling terrible.

"GoGo, I had no idea." Said Tadashi.

"No one does. When My dad died due to a heart attack, all the information on me and my family was burned. No one knows who I am, or that i'm missing. If they find out my real name and who I am, I will get his punishment because he's dead. Once I was in Middle school, I changed my name to GoGo. No one cared and I didn't either. That's why I got into SFIT To prove my dad wrong. That I wasn't some type of sex slave, but a person who can change the world." Said GoGo.

"I need a vile of poison."

"Wait, what?"

"If Hiro dies, I want to die too. I know it was VX and your chances of surviving or slim to none. Once I take the poison and it has been a few hours, I know that I will see Hiro in Heaven."

"Okay, here. It's your funeral."

Tadashi took the vile and drunk the poison, he already started to feel dizzy. Tadashi went back to the hospital to tell Hiro the good news.

Hiro was alive and was waiting to see Tadashi. He was even awake and out of anesthesia. He just wanted to see his brother.

Tadashi came running up in a few minutes. He skid a bit into Hiro's room, but stuck the landing.

"Hiro, I have great news!" Said Tadashi.

"I do too." Said Hiro.

"Your's first."

"I'm going to live."

Tadashi's smile faded into a frown and a pit of emptiness.

"What? I thought you were going to die?" Said Tadashi.

"I did too, but they caught me in time to give me the antidote and i'm going to be fine." Said Hiro.

"I have some bad news then."

"What?"

"I am going to die soon. I drank some poison so I could die with you and we could live in Heaven."

"But since i'm not going to die, that means you will without me."

Hiro's eyes quickly grew bloodshot and filled with tears.

"I don't want you to leave me Tadashi! You can't! Why did you do this Tadashi? Why?" Asked Hiro.

Hiro's heart monitor beeped loudly and doctors started rushing in. Tadashi grabbed Hiro's hand and mouthed " I'm sorry" as Hiro's vision faded.


	17. The Final Chapter

**Hello. I am so happy with all the support from all of you, Especially Picapig183 She has loudly screamed throughout this whole thing. Thanks all again. Now, for the moment you all have waited for since the beginning of the fanfic, the end of the fanfic.**

GoGo was ready for her plan to take action. Once she told her story to Tadashi, she started feeling bad about what she has done to Hiro.

"I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out." She said. She wanted to help Hiro and Tadashi. She pushed the button and all the lights went out. She made her escape and headed toward the hospital.

…

Hiro slowly woke up. He remembered Tadashi telling him that he drank some poison, he started to feel on fire, and then he blacked out. He looked to his left and saw Tadashi. He smiled, then grimaced.

"I know you're sad, but I'm sure they can make you die too." Said Tadashi.

Hiro looked at him with a look that said 'Seriously?'

"What? It could be fun!" Said Tadashi.

"What part of Narnia are you in?" Said Hiro.

"I'm just saying, we could both be in the same place forever."

"I know. I just wish there was another choice."

"At least GoGo isn't here."

"Her! I want her dead. She tried to kill me three times this fanfiction. Thanks fanfic writer.

**"****No problem."**

They heard someone yelling to get out and then heard a taser.

"I think that's GoGo." Said Hiro.

GoGo ran in to the room with a smirk on her face.

"GoGo, get the Hell out of here. You tried to kill me several times." Said Hiro.

"Yeah, sorry. It's some complicated stuff that happened in the last chapter. After this fanfic, ask your brother all about it." Said GoGo.

"What do you want?"

"To help. I'm sorry that I have hurt you a lot and caused you to cut. Now I wanna return the favor."

GoGo slipped out two vials and handed one to Tadashi and another to Hiro.

"Drink those and not only will Tadashi live, but Hiro will be fine and better than ever." Said GoGo.

Hiro looked at Tadashi.

"Should we do it?" Asked Hiro.

"If there is anyone I can trust right now besides you, it's her." Replied Tadashi.

The couple opened their vials and drank up. They heard a helicopter over the hospital.

"The Hell?" Said Tadashi.

"Hey, since I made you two live happily forever after. Do you mind covering for me?" Asked GoGo.

"Well since you kept us alive."

Tadashi grew a mischievous grin and looked at GoGo.

"No." Replied Tadashi.

"Why the hell not?" Said GoGo.

"Many reasons. One you're a wanted criminal and I can see why. Two you tried to kill my boyfriend three times and if you didn't mess with him at all then we would all be fine. Three I know who you're father is."

"Tell me you Bastard! Who is my father?"

Before she could say anymore SWAT took GoGo away.

…

Hiro and Tadashi were home and happy.

"Tadashi, who is her father?" Asked Hiro.

"Well I am now." Said Tadashi.

"What do you mean now?"

"I adopted her."

"Wait. What? She's an orphan?"

"Yep, and she doesn't even know her real name."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Earnest."

"Really?"

"Hehehe, no. She actually doesn't have a name. I think she was named after the Go-Go band however. I guess we'll never know her identity."

"Oh, well."

"Yep, too bad."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna you for a freedom ride."

"Wow. That sounds awesome."

"Yeah, wanna go?"

"You know it."

They fell asleep in each other's arm covered in each other's bodily fluids.

The End


End file.
